


Understanding The Wild

by space_be_spooky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Breath of the Wild, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_be_spooky/pseuds/space_be_spooky
Summary: Wild was new to the group of heroes. He kept his distance from the group both physically and mentally, standing far from the group and avoiding all contact. He only spoke in two to three word sentences, if he spoke at all.Twilight bonding with Wild, as the gang learn more about eachother and their newest member
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Wild was new to the group of heroes. He kept his distance from the group both physically and mentally, standing far from the group and avoiding all contact. He only spoke in two to three word sentences, if he spoke at all. Twilight watched as the newest hero prepared dinner stiffly, this was the first time they have set up camp with the newest member. Wild offering to make the dinner came as a surprise, all the other heroes hated having to cook. Well every hero except Hyrule but he has been banned for a reason, Twilight could only pray to the goddesses that tonight’s dinner would not be yet another inedible “stew”

The deep blue hood still masked his hero’s face, hiding his expression and scars. When Twilight first got a glance of the scars that’s all it was, he caught a glance of his neck and the pinkish lines that ran along it. Later, he saw it slightly clearer when Wild’s gaze was glued to the flickering of a lanterns flame. The soft glow from the lantern cast a glow onto his face, twilight saw the lines that ran from under his tunic up his neck along the curve of his face towards his eye. Before he could continue to stare the younger’s shoulders squared, as if he had just been caught, and turned away from the lantern to instead look at the wall. Twilight decided not to say anything, instead focusing on falling asleep.

“Pup”  
A hand on his shoulder has cut Twilight free from his thoughts. Time was stood before him a gentle smile tugging on his lips “come on, Wilds finished dinner” he turned around heading towards the cooking pot where the others sat getting their servings as tacked on “and it doesn’t smell burnt” his one eyed mentor was right, it smelt great. He made his way towards campfire where everyone was singing similar praises about the food. “What’s the chef made for us?” he asked as he served himself. “Seafood curry” Wind spoke with a full mouth as Wild curtly nodded his head to confirm the others words. The youngest was clearly happy to have a nice meal, especially one that reminded him of his home. Twilight had a small smile watching the other chatter about how it was almost as great as his grandmothers cooking as he ate. 

__

By the end of the night Wild was appointed the official chef of the group to which Twilight could have sworn he saw a smile tug at the boys lips from under the hoods shadow. Once dinner had been cleared and moor wood been put on the fire Time spoke loud, voice cutting throw the light conversations of the others “alright, who’s going to keep watch first?”There was a chorus of mumbles. Legend, Warriors and Sky grinning triumphantly knowing they were in clear having taken up watch last time. Just as Twilight was about to volunteer Wild took a step forward hand raised. Time’s eye focused on wild knowingly before speaking just as confident as the first time “usually the cook doesn’t take first watch, if any”  
“I don’t mind” Wild spoke for the first time that night, voice as monotone and blank as always.  
“If you take first watch it’s also your responsibility to wake up the next person in charge of the second watch” wild seemed to hesitated, shoulders underneath the cape rising ever so slightly. He took in a breath and gave a stiff nod in Time's direction Time’s only aconilment to Wilds nod was squinting his eyes slightly before he turned towards twilight “you can take second watch?” Twilight could always tell weather what the other was saying was a question or command. He didn't know how but he would always recognize the tone of the elders voice. The question was still hanging in the air, twilight answered before the silence could become awkward. “Sure” A smirk over took Times features “then it’s decide, I’ll take first watch, twilight second and Wild last” Wild stayed quiet but his confusion and annoyance was still easily noticed by most members of the camp. 

__

“You awake, pup?”  
Twilight felt a nudging at his forearms letting out a sigh as he tried to blink the grogginess out of his eyes, he gave a sluggish nod towards the origin of the voice. By the time Twilight was fully awake his mentor was already by his bedroll rolling his head backwards as a hand massaged a shoulder blade. Twilight got himself out of the blankets, ignoring several cracks on the way up. He felt a cold breeze and shivered, grabbing his wolf pelt and wrapping it around his shoulders.  
Walking away from the clearing they had set up camp in he could feel the chill of the night air, looking up proved that there was not a single cloud obscuring the stars that painted the sky. Twilight let a steady breath out and watched the stream of mist that floated up. He remembered when he was young he would pretend he was a dragon, steam leaving his mouth created from the fire in his stomach. Twilight felt a fond smile on his lips before he was consumed by shadows. Feeling his entire body morph and shift will for ever be strange, not painful like the first or the following couple hundred times, just strange he doubts he will ever get used to it.

__

It was about an hour into Twilight’s watch, he had roughly two more to go until he could wake up wild and try to sleep a bit for the walk they would have ahead of them in the morning. He let out a yawn, if he was in his hylian form he would be rubbing sleep from his eyes. He started to quietly make his way back towards the camp knowing it would be safe. That’s the reason he did his watches in his wolf form, he could hear and smell anything miles away from the wherever they would set up camp. He would know a monster has near his sleeping companions before the monster could.  
Looking at the pile of sleeping heroes made him want to grab Winds pictograph and take a picture as blackmail to avoid work. Legend was practically on top of Hyrule, who had an arm shoved onto warriors face in a fruitless attempt to get him not stop snoring. Wind was stretched out in the shape of a star fish limbs tossed over both Four and Sky though the latter of the pair’s sleep seems to be much less effected Wind.  
Twilight paused for a second where was Wild? It was understandable that he wouldn’t want to bundle up with essentially strangers but Twilight couldn’t see Wild anywhere near the others. Then his eyes instinctively shot up towards the fire where blue eyes meet his. Wild was sitting by the glowing ambers of the fire looking straight at him.  
That’s when alarms started going off in Twilight's head, Wild hasn’t met wolfie yet, all Wild is seeing is a large wolf who could attack him or the others sleeping. Yet all Wild does is cock his head to the side curiously. Twilight let out a breath at least Wild hasn’t started swinging a sword at him, could it be that Wild doesn’t have aggressive wolfs in his Hyrule? Still he lowered his head down, hoping that Wild would understand the sign of peace. 

Wild seemed to stop paying attention to him after that his head instead pointing towards the sky. As Twilight slowly made his way over to the hooded boy he felt a calculated gaze on him. Wild reached out his hand out. Twilight knew what he was going to do, he let out a growl but the hand did not falter. Fingers ran through the fur on his back, Twilight growling the entire time. Wild brought his hand in front of his face looking at the few hairs he had picked up from the stroke. Then his eyes were looking back into wolf ones only straying for a second to look at the markings on the wolf’s head. His tried to speak but seamed to choke on the words, his seemed to boar into Twilights.

“Twilight?”

He hardly even registered the question, panic settling into him. He could feel his eyes widen. The stars in the sky seemed to all but disappear the only thing being left was the figure in front of him. Wild pushed down his hood which revealed him to be just as shocked and confused as Twilight was. Twilight could only just make out his fellow hero’s features, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion with disbelieving eyes and a mouth hanging open. Long hair fell by his face, covering the left side of his face. He seemed to get over his confusion faster the Twilight or at least enough to continue asking questions. “It is you? Right?” Worry began to make itself clear in his voice “do you understand me” He looked from side to side frantically, as if looking for someone who could explain. “Does this happen at night?” His eyes refocused onto black fur, eyes following the white markings. “Can you control it? ” Panic in his voice gone, though his confusion still seeped through. 

That question seemed to get Twilights brain functioning again, he thought it would be best is he was a hylian for this conversation. Transforming will always feel weird but right now he couldn’t care about the ringing in his bones or the brief muteness having his hearing numbed caused. His vision clearing again he started to stand up “yeah, I can control it” he confirmed. A stiff silence fell between them, both staring at the ashes of a fire long gone out. Twilight dared his gaze to flicker onto Wild. His eyes meet blue ones once more and they both hastily looked back towards the burnt wood. Twilight opened his mouth only to close it again, he let out a defeated sigh  
“could you not tell the others” Wilds eyes didn’t move as he spoke “about the wolf? Yeah”  
“You can tell them you saw a wolf, just not that the wolf was me”

“They haven’t figured it out?” 

“How did you?”  
Wilds eyes lifted up to instead gaze at the night sky “well you defiantly weren’t a wild wolf, you acted completely different, felt completely different. Your fur felt had no fluff underneath” His eyes closed, head falling further back as he continued talking “Other wolfs would have this soft fluffy fur under the stronger more bristle like hairs” he opened one eye, a grin overtaking his lips and pointed towards Twilights forehead “but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t the marks that were the big giveaways”

He seemed so much younger like this, hair falling down almost touching the ground with a goofy smile as he talked. Then Twilight realised he doesn’t know how old Wild actually is but now that wild could actually hear his voice he realised that he was young, not a child like Wind but he was definitely younger than Twilight. Twilight couldn't help but wonder about Wild, he hardly ever talked especially about himself. The only thing Twilight new for sure was that he was a good cook and that he knew about wolfs. He decides to ask him about how he knows about them.

The night continued with them talking quietly. Twilight learned that Wild, true to his name, has a great love for the outdoors and nature. Twilight didn’t end up going to sleep after his watch was over instead deciding to keep Wild company for his.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk towards castle town would take most of the day, the group aiming to arrive by evening. Twilight was walking at a slower pace than the others, he was lost in his head. Replaying the conversations he had with Wild last night while most of the time was filled with a comfortable silence Twilight still held some conversation with the other. He would listen as Wild would go off on rants about rushrooms or something called korok seeds. 

It was clear from the conversation that, despite what Twilight had assumed, Wild gathered and hunted most of his ingredients. When Twilight had asked he just shrugged “I don’t see why someone would pay for something that you could easily get yourself, plus shops wouldn’t have enough for all of us.”  
Twilight hadn’t had anything further to add so the fell into a silence again only to be broken by wild quietly asking another question about the whole I-can-transform-into-a-wolf thing. Time was the same when he found out, although he was a lot less timid in his questioning.  
The thought of the older pulled Twilight out of his thoughts, he realised he was a few paces behind the rest of the heroes. He hurried his steps to catch up with Time who was at the front of the others. Time looked over to him after a moment of silence “you okay, pup?”  
Twilight let out a sigh as he looked back at his mentor, in a hushed voice he uttered “Wild knows about the wolf” Times eyebrows raised as Twilight averted his eyes to the ground ahead of him.

“Did you tell him?”

“No, he figured it out himself. Apparently he’s been around wolfs before and he could tell It wasn’t normal”  
Time let his eyes flicker behind him, where Wild was walking in silence the barely risen sun letting light hit his face underneath the hood.  
“That’s quite and assumption to make, wolfs could act differently than his Hyrule”  
“He noticed the marks” Twilight felt his hand unconsciously brush over his forehead to run through his hair “He just knew it was me”  
Time let out a huff of a laugh, he was surprised that no one else had figured it out. It really was so quite obvious from the way he acts as wolfie, as the others have dubbed him, and the flimsy excuses he always had for disappearing. He told Twilight such with a grin on his face. Twilight just mumbled in response letting the conversation end there.

__

He continued to walk beside Time losing himself in the scenery around him. It was about midday when his thoughts brought him back into the real world. Where he realised that the path was bringing them through them all through a forest. The sun was right above them as he heard Sky complain about the heat. To which Legend told him to take of the sail cloth or he would over heat his brain, if he had any. Just as Sky retorted with “the only reason you not hot is ‘cause you don’t wear pants!” Twilight realised that they were down one member. Wild wasn’t with the group. After voicing his concerns Sky and Legend promptly forgot about their bickering and focused on calling out to Wild with the others.  
After only a minute of looking for the boy Wild appeared from the trees that surrounded the path. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief before starting to hound Wild for running off. Wild kept quite the entire time until time spoke over the others. “Don’t run off again even if you weren’t far away. You may be new but your part of a team now, it’s irresponsible” 

Wilds shoulders were tense almost touching his ears, he gave a stiff nod towards Time before started to walk forward with the others following. Twilight walked up to Wild and started walking beside him. There was a silence between them but it was unlike the night before this silence was sharp, awkward. Twilight swallowed before looking over to Wild and asked “why did you run off?” Blue eyes meet his before quickly averting to the trees. Even though the quite between them only lasted a moment it still felt like a century.  
The answer was a mumbled “mushrooms” Twilight had to strain his ears to hear it.

“Oh” Twilight felt a burning in his throat, he didn’t know what more to say. The previous night they had found conversation easily, even when they hadn’t they were both content to silently appreciate the others company. Twilight didn’t know what was different but he couldn’t think of what to say to further the conversation. He knew that he couldn’t ignore the screaming silence, he would either have to walk away or try to keep the conversation going.  
He cleared his throat before saying in a horse voice “So why hadn’t you been asleep last night?” Twilight cringed at the obvious strain in his voice.  
Thankfully Wild choose to ignore it in favour of letting out a quiet “couldn’t sleep” Twilight raised an eyebrow at that. He had found him sitting by the fire, with no sign that he had any previous attempts of sleep.

“Where was your bedroll?” Twilight let out a silent thank you to Hylia for letting his voice go back to normal as he continued “I didn’t see it setup, had you packed it away?” He had seen Wild put almost anything into his slate effortlessly.  
Wilds shoulders tensed a little letting his eyes drop to his shoes “Don’t have one”  
Twilight was surprised to hear that. “Where would you usually sleep?” he didn’t bother trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“Trees, safer from monsters anyway”

Twilight took a second to understand just what he said before he immediately started fussing over Wild. How could he sleep in a tree and not freeze or fall of? To which he got the answer “I don’t really sleep just sit there for the night”  
Which brought up even more concerns, does he not sleep? How long would he just stay there? That still didn’t help the problem of the cold. After even more badgering Wild let it slip that he would keep walking most nights never stopping, he only hid in trees in especially dangerous areas. 

That almost made Twilight stop the entire group right there and force wild to take a nap. Wild brushed it off when Twilight first said it but once his only response was a stare his eyes winded as he quickly started fumbling his way through his logic trying to assure the other that he was just fine.  
Twilight agreed to not stop the entire group on the grounds that when they got to castle town they would be buying Wild a bedroll. Their conversation moved on as they continued trekking through the woods, though Wild spoke less than he had the night before Twilight could tell he was still just as interested in their conversation. From how he let out small huffs of laughter to how he would nod along excitedly while Twilight told stories of the ranch and epona.

__

They had reached Castel town later then they would have liked. Shops having closed a few hours ago, apart from the taverns. They made their way towards an inn, hoping it would have enough beds for them all even. Even without the short notice inns rarely had nine empty beds. Though those inns were in small villages hopefully they would I find a place to stay here.  
After Time had gotten them two rooms, one room with five beds another with four they started to work out who would go into which room. They sat in the common room, a large room by the reception with cooking area and a huge fire lighting up the room from the back. The only other people in the room correctly was a group of men drinking by the fire and a family eating food they had cooked.

They heroes sat around their own table as they discussed the rooms, right off the bat Legend and Warriors would have to be separated unless they all wanted to wake up everyone sleeping in town. After a lot of whining and sarcastic answers they all finally agreed. 

Room 1 - Time, Legend, Four, Sky and Hyrule.  
Room 2 - Twilight, Warriors, Wind, Wild.

Wild gave everyone two Mushroom rice balls and assured everyone they were as fresh as when he made them. Sky had finished first leaving to go to sleep Warriors following claiming he needed his beauty sleep. 

Twilight volunteered to clean up, despite Wilds protests. When he made his way back to the common room he saw Time and Four talking to the men around the fire, Legend and Hyrule bickering in the corner. When he looked towards the table where they had eaten dinner he saw Wind chatting excitedly to Wild who was nodding along with a small smile showing from under his hood.  
Twilight made his way over to the pair, Wind noticed him walking over and sent him a grin as he called him over “Twilight!” he practically jumped out of his seat. As Twilight sat down across from the two Wind continued, smile never falling from his face. “Did you know that Wild’s Hyrule has an ocean?” not giving Twilight a moment to answer he kept going “It’s definitely not as big as my Hyrule’s but apparently there’s a fishing village”

The conversation carried on from there, at one point Wild was cursing rain because it made it harder to climb mountains. From what Twilight could gather Wild was probably one of the earliest reincarnations of the hero’s spirit with how well, wild his land seemed to be. Huge untameable forests and vast barren field with few settlements seemed like a good candidate for the next hero after Sky. After Twilight voiced his opinion Wild seemed to flinch, looking through Twilight with glazed over eyes. Wind didn’t have the same pause instead option to gush about how Twilights theory could be true, both master swords were extremely similar. 

They continued talking for another few minutes, Wild adding much less to the conversation than before. Just as Wind was coming to the end of his, obviously embellished, story of how he fought four adults twice his size in paddle boat Wild abruptly stood up saying he was tired.  
Twilight found that odd, earlier Wild had said he rarely got tired at all. Twilight felt a sinking feeling in his gut when he realised the younger had stopped talking after Twilight mentioned his Hyrule’s place in the timeline. Twilight tried to reason with himself, maybe it’s what made Wild fully realise that he was in different Hyrule hundreds of thousands of years away from his friends and family.

As Wind’s story finished he glanced around to realise that everyone else in the room had left, the three heroes had been talking for longer then he thought. A look out the window showed that it was too late for either of them to be awake. His opinion was followed by a whine of complaint, which was soon followed a yawn and a grumble of agreement.  
By the time they had head up the stairs into the room when they pushed open the door Warriors snores were filling the room, Twilight gave him a shove making him moved to sleep on his side. Wind let out a sigh as the soaring stopped while Twilight looked at the two empty beds and then to their other, much more quite roommate. Wild had claimed a bed and was under the covers sleeping soundly. Twilight could to talk to him in the morning.

The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep, dreaming of a realm of twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda hate this and had no real plan for this. I'm trying to do this better in 'the wild unknown'
> 
> So if you would like to check that out I'd live I'd simp for u <3


End file.
